True Love Exist
by ReginaMills77
Summary: L'histoire se passe après le 4x10. Les Reines des ténèbres sont de retour pour exécuter leur vengeance sur les héros tandis que Regina apprend avec effarement qu'elle est enceinte de Robin des Bois. Un pacte. De l'amour, Un choix et De L'action. OUAT ne m'appartient pas.
1. Chapitre 1 : Un Petit Doute

**Bonjour tout le monde, **

**C'est une fiction Outlaw Queen que j'ai fais, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Je ne suis pas un écrivain et c'est ma première fiction depuis très longtemps et une première sur ce couple que j'adore particulièrement . **

**J'adore le SQ mais je ne veux pas de rageux sur ma fiction. C'est de toute manière de l'irrespect totale contre moi et mon travail. Voilà, je vous ai prévenu. De toute façon que vous ragez par reviews ou autre, ne changera en rien à la fiction. **

**Petit trucs avant de lire. L'histoire se passe après le 4x10, avec quelques modifications de ma part, par exemple Zelena est en vie mais a disparu complètement de la circulation. C'est un peu ma 4B personnelle, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que vous me laisserez de bons reviews. **

Chapitre 1

Les rayons du soleil venaient éclairer sa chambre d'une lueur oranger, Regina fut réveillée par ce magnifique spectacle. Ses yeux d'un marron foncé s'ouvrirent avec difficulté sur sa chambre spacieuse, propre et rangée. Elle restait un temps dans son lit, l'ancienne mairesse observait ce spectacle. De sa fenêtre, elle regardait le ciel, qui prenait une multitude de teinte, des voiles nuageux, parfois quelque peu rosés. Un ciel azur se dégageait quelque peu , c'était d'un bleu timide qui tranchait avec l'orange qui avait agressé ses yeux. L'astre solaire se levait timidement ce matin, il entamait sa danse d'une façon lente. Regina était restée éblouie par ce spectacle, elle avait pris l'habitude de regarder le ciel, à chaque fois qu'elle se réveillait. Une habitude qui venait de son mariage avec Léopold. Tout comme admirer les oiseaux qui passaient non loin de son majestueux balcon. Après ce spectacle éblouissant, elle s'était levée pour aller faire sa toilette.

Un soupir de bien-être sortit de sa bouche lorsqu'elle s'était allongée dans son bain . Enfin, tous les problèmes étaient terminés. La malédiction de la vue brisée fut évincée, tout le monde allait bien, quoique certaines personnes avaient dû aller à l'hôpital pour des soins. Heureusement plus de peur que de mal pour Storybrooke. Il n'avait eu que des blessés, pas de victimes pour l'heure. C'était un simple coup de chance. Sa malédiction avait fait plus de victimes que celle-ci. Tout est bien, qui finit bien. La Méchante Reine des Neiges était vaincue et avait même eu le droit à sa fin heureuse. A cette pensée, une grimace venait déformer le magnifique visage de la Reine. Il fallait peut-être oublier cette stupide opération, espérer quelque chose qui n'arriverait sans doute jamais, se donner un faux-espoir, était-ce le bon choix ?

Il y avait cette page de ce livre. Ce même livre qui avait tout changé dans sa vie et celle de Henry, celui qui se jouait d'elle en lui faisant des tours, jouant avec ses sentiments. Cette page qui était apparue était la goutte d'eaux qui faisait déborder le vase. Bien décidée, Regina sortit de son bain pour s'habiller d'un jean slim noire, mettant en valeurs ses belles jambes galbés, une chemise d'un bleu roi, un blazer noir et des bottes à talons qui lui arrivaient quasiment aux genoux. Suite à cela, elle s'était brossée les dents et s'était maquillée pour mettre en valeurs sa beauté naturelle sans paraître vulgaire comme cette Ruby. Finalement, elle sortit de sa salle de bain. Une odeur de pancakes aux pommes s'était insinuée dans ses narines. Un mélange vanillé et cannelé qui lui plaisait. Un sourire étirait ses belles lèvres rouge pulpeuses, tandis qu'elle descendit pour voir l'unique personne qui savait parfaitement faire ses panacakes. Henry. Son fils, celui qui lui avait donné une chance aveuglément, et qui avait comblé ce vide dans son coeur, qui l'avait rendu heureuse. Cette personne qu'elle chérissait plus que tout. Son fils.

Il était là, faisant maladroitement les pancakes d'une main mal assurée face à son occupation. Regina eut un sourire tandis qu'elle s'approchait de lui, d'une façon féline et silencieuse. Doucement, elle posait une main sur son épaule. Son fils, trop concentré ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Les deux eurent un sursaut. Son fils se retournait, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise avant que ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire joyeux.

-Salut Maman ! S'exclama-t-il en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.

Un sourire aimant et maternel venait se glisser sur les lèvres de Regina, enfin, elle avait regagné son coeur et prouver qu'elle pouvait être une bonne mère pour lui. Ils s'étaient retrouvés comme les âmes soeurs le faisaient. Jamais, elle ne renoncerait à son fils qui se tenait devant elle, spatule à la main, de la farine sur les joues. D'une main douce et câline, elle venait enlever la poudre blanche sur son visage.

-Hey, mon petit prince ! Le salua-t-elle d'une façon douce et chaleureuse.

C'était fou de voir à quel point, il pouvait réchauffer son coeur de glace, de voir la mère aimante et douce sous la carapace endurcie et malsaine de La Méchante Reine. Il croyait aveuglément en elle, il n'avait jamais cessé de le faire depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Au final, Regina se contenterait de son fils bien que son coeur ne battait que pour un seul homme. Celui qui croyait aussi en elle, d'une façon aveuglante. Dans ses yeux, la Reine ne voyait pas le monstre qu'elle était mais une magnifique femme remplie de charmes, au passé plus que douloureux. Robin des Bois. Un simple voleur au coeur noble et honorable qui avait su voler son coeur sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Elle n'avait pas de doute sur cela, leur histoire était écrite bien avant leur naissance. Peut-être qu'un jour, ils finiraient ensemble, heureux. Quoiqu'il arrive, elle l'attendrait de pieds fermes. Mais cet espoir et ce futur semblait éphémère, dès qu'elle le touchait du doigt, celui-ci disparaissait comme dans un brouillard. Elle était perdue entre sa raison et son coeur qui se faisaient une guerre sans merci depuis que Marianne était revenue d'entre les morts. Tout comme Henry, il méritait mieux qu'elle. Regina avait fini par comprendre que l'amour n'a jamais été une question de mérite. L'amour était un mystère, personne ne savait vraiment ce que cela était. L'ancienne mairesse avait beau cherché, elle s'était finalement décidée de se laisser vivre au jour, le jour. L'espoir n'a jamais été son fort, elle avait longtemps vécu dans l'espoir. Et celui-ci s'était toujours brisé d'une façon douloureuse.

Maintenant que tout était terminé, que La Méchante Reine des Neiges était vaincue, tout allait revenir à la normale. Marianne ne devait plus être maudite, son cœur se serra à cette pensée. Il reprendrait son code, son honneur, enfin elle espérait qu'il la choisit par rapport à celui-ci. D'un autre côté, elle l'aimait pour cela, pour ce sens de l'honneur, Regina l'admirait pour son courage et son honneur. L'ancienne mairesse se sentait confuse sur ses sentiments et sa raison. Beaucoup de questions tournait dans sa tête sans qu'une réponse en vient à sortir.

-J'ai fais des pancakes, pas aussi bons que les tiens mais meilleure que ceux d'Emma, déclara-t-il en lui montrant une assiette remplie de Pancakes aux pommes.

Elle arquait un sourcil et prit l'assiette avant de s'asseoir au comptoir de sa cuisine spacieuse et moderne. Regina avait passé beaucoup de temps dans celle-ci à essayer de nouvelles recettes. Auparavant, elle n'avait jamais fais la cuisine. Elle était une reine, et en tant que tel, elle ne faisait pas la cuisine. C'était souvent dégradant pour son rang. Mais pendant ses 18 années de solitude, Regina s'était découvert un don pour la cuisine. Doucement, elle prit une bouchée et le résultat fut convaincant. Emma était peut-être sa mère biologique mais il tenait beaucoup plus d'elle, au niveau des moues et des dons culinaires. Au fond, elle se rassurait, au moins, son éducation n'avait pas servi à rien. Elle avait fait des erreurs avec lui, en essayant de ne pas en faire.

-C'est très bon, Henry ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je suis ravie de savoir que tu tiens quelque peu de moi et non de ton autre mère. De plus, une femme aime avoir un homme qui cuisine bien, ajouta-t-elle d'une façon taquine.

Regina plissait les yeux. L'ancienne mairesse avait du mal à se faire, son bébé était devenu un jeune homme, il allait bientôt s'intéresser aux filles. Regina n'était pas sûre de le vouloir avec une autre femme dans sa vie autre que que sa grand-mère, elle et Emma. Elle reprit une bouchée des pancakes de son fils.

-Que fais-tu ici ? Tu n'es pas avec ton autre blonde de mère ? Demanda Regina en arquant un sourcil curieuse.

Elle avait retrouvé son fils comme avant, même ils étaient encore plus proches, maintenant qu'il était au courant de tout. Son fils avait beau l'air d'être un adolescent, Henry était beaucoup plus courageux qu'elle dans certaines situations. Peut-être que c'était son côté Charming qui ressortait. Il leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant d'exaspération.

-Bah non, puisque la ville n'est plus menacée . On va pouvoir reprendre où on s'est arrêté, répondit-il d'une voix remplie d'entrain.

Regina levait un autre sourcil, demandant encore plus d'explication que cette phrase. La complicité régnait dans la pièce , une bonne humeur et une chaleur évidente. Cela a toujours été ainsi lorsqu'elle était en compagnie de son fils. Un autre soupir franchit les lèvres de son fils tandis qu'il se servait un verre de jus d'orange.

-Tu sais l'Opération Mangouste ! S'exclama Henry en la regardant. Je veux te voir heureuse maman, ajouta-t-il plus sérieusement.

La mairesse eut à son tour , un soupire et elle se levait, finalement, elle n'était plus trop sûre de continuer cette opération, peut-être qu'elle l'avait mérité ce qui lui arrivait. Une fin heureuse pour une meurtrière, lui semblait quelque chose d'impossible. Comme un rêve éphémère. Regina avait été une gentille fille, rêveuse de pouvoir croquer le monde avec l'amour de sa vie, même dans cette histoire, elle n'avait pas eu sa fin heureuse, alors qu'elle était la gentille, et sa mère, la méchante. Peut-être que c'était son destin et qu'il fallait l'accepter. La page de Robin et elle en train de s'embrasser n'était peut-être pas un signe. Doucement, d'une main maternelle, la Reine venait caresser sa joue. Une caresse chaleureuse, remplie d'amour et de tendresse sur la joue de son fils.

-Henry. Peut-être que les gens comme moi, ne méritent pas une fin heureuse. J'ai tué, massacré des villages, arraché des cœurs. Je devrais me contenter de ce que j'ai déjà. Toi, déclara-t-elle d'une voix douce, comme un doux souffle.

La réaction fut plus violente qu'elle n'avait prévu, Henry s'était levé rapidement, la mine offusquée et frustrée, ses yeux verts la regardaient furieusement.

-Tu abandonnes ! C'est toi, qui m'a dit qu'il ne fallait jamais faire cela. Ne jamais abandonner quand on a de l'espoir en nous, et moi, j'ai de l'espoir ! S'écria-t-il, furieux.

Durant sa tirade, elle n'avait eu qu'une idée en tête, le prendre dans ses bras pour le calmer, il avait l'air d'être déçu par elle. Le même regard qu'elle lançait à sa mère lorsqu'elle était jeune, et que celle-ci lui refusait une énième chose dont elle adorait faire. Dépitée devant la moue de son fils qui serrait son cœur battant dans sa poitrine. Elle était incapable de résister à cet enfant surtout quand il se lançait dans une mission pour qu'elle se sente heureuse. Secouant la tête, Regina venait prendre une décision, pour Henry, elle allait le faire. Elle allait trouver sa fin heureuse. Posant une main sur l'épaule de son fils qui fulminait contre elle.

Un sourire désolé venait étirer les lèvres pulpeuse de l'ancienne mairesse de Storybrooke.

-Je suis désolée, Henry. Tu as raison, je ne dois pas abandonner. Après tout, je suis celle qui n'abandonne jamais même quand tout espoir est perdu, s'enquit-elle en venant embrasser le front de son fils.

Suite à cette phrase, toute trace de colère quitta le corps de son fils et un sourire complice venait étirer ses lèvres. Regina avait décidé de continuer la quête vers son bonheur même si ce n'était pas Robin des Bois, ou autre. Elle le ferait pour son fils. Pour lui, La Méchante Reine était prêt à tout quitte à mourir au passage. Elle venait à l'enlacer dans une étreinte maternelle et chaleureuse, avant de reprendre ce qu'ils partageaient tout comme Emma avait partagé avec lui, auparavant. L'Opération Mangouste était de nouveau en marche !


	2. Chapitre 2 : Etre Maman

**Merci pour vos review, comme promis , je vous mets la suite. **

Chapitre 2 :

Suite à cette altercation, Regina et Henry étaient partis au Granny Dinner, pour retrouver les autres. L'ancienne mairesse se sentait beaucoup mieux avec les autres mais une petite gêne était encore là, tout de même. Elle était tout de même, La Méchante Reine, une meurtrière qui avait décimé des villages entiers, des gens innocents. Des membres de leurs familles. Regina le savait parfaitement que la majorité de la ville la haïssait. Dans leurs regards insistants, noirs et lourds, la reine le voyait. A chaque coin de rue, quelqu'un la regardait ainsi. Cela ne lui faisait plus rien, au fond, la magnifique brune savait qu'elle méritait ces regards revanchards. Regina n'avait pas visé que Blanche-Neige dans sa vengeance mais aussi le peuple. A cette époque, la reine était en colère envers le monde entier de cette injustice, de ses souffrances. Ces paysans avaient été sur son chemin de sa destruction, et elle leur avait fait payer dans d'atroces souffrances.

Il y avait peu de monde au Granny, des tables étaient libres. Une musique jazz résonnait doucement dans l'établissement. Ruby et sa grand-mère étaient au comptoir. La jeune femme était comme à son habitude, vêtue de rouge. Regina notait que celle-ci avait fait des efforts pour les vêtements, ils n'étaient plus aussi vulgaire et court. La grand-mère les regardait de son air sévère mais uns ourire chaleureux venait se coller lorsque Henry s'approchait d'elle.

-Bonjour, je voudrais un chocolat chaud avec …., Commença-t-il d'une voix enjouée.

-De la cannelle, coupa Ruby avec un petit rire. Je m'occupe de ça tout de suite, gamin, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers la mère adoptive de l'adolescent.

Regina eut un sourire poli quelque peu forcé, c'était une habitude, un sourire qui n'atteignait jamais réellement ses yeux. Elle n'a jamais été une femme qui exprimait ses sentiments , à faire confiance aussi facilement en quelqu'un. Il n'avait eu que deux exceptions. Son fils et Robin. Le destin existait -il vraiment ? Regina avait toujours cru qu'un pouvoir qui surpassait le monde entier. Un pouvoir si immense que personne ne pouvait se le procurer. Parfois, on pouvait le toucher, l'effleurer du bout des doigts. Ce destin avait-il joué en sa faveur pour les deux hommes ?

-Je voudrais un café noir serré, mlle Lucas, déclara Regina d'une voix froide mais néanmoins, pas hostile comme elle le faisait auparavant envers ses deux femmes.

La jeune femme vêtue de rouge hochait la tête en signe de respect puis partit en cuisine. Regina allait s'asseoir à une des tables libres, Henry la suivit, s'asseyant en face de l'ancienne mairesse qui regardait paresseusement le temps qui s'était couvert. Il était devenu maussade, une inverse se préparait. Sa magie se réveillait quelque peu, Regina avait un mauvais pressentiment, un très mauvais pressentiment. Comme si c'était le calme avant la tempête. Une tempête terrible se préparait. Bizarrement, elle sentait quelque chose de malfaisant dans l'air, de dangereux. Comme si c'était une épée de Damoclès qui pendait au dessus de sa tête.

Storybrooke ne restait jamais calme, quelques jours. C'était un champ de bataille perpétuel, malgré que Regina aimait se battre , parfois elle aimerait avoir du repos, un moment pour se poser. Tout comme dans les bras de Robin, dans son étreinte, elle se reposait , la reine misérable reprenait ses forces dans ses yeux, ses baisers pour redevenir cette femme majestueuse et puissante. Il lui redonnait le goût de vivre, le goût de se battre, de le récupérer. De trouver sa fin heureuse. Son cœur savait ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Ce qui la rongeait mais sa raison faisait barrière à celui-ci. Elle ne voulait pas souffrir une nouvelle fois comme avec Daniel. Sentir son cœur se reduire en poussière dans sa poitrine, ses espoirs se briser d'une façon douloureuse. Que chaque respiration lui faisait affreusement mal.

-Qu'a-t-il maman ? Tu me sembles préocuppée, s'inquiéta Henry en penchant curieusement la tête sur le côté pour mieux la regarder.

Ruby venait poser leurs commandes sur la table. Regina la remerciait d'un simple hochement de tête , tandis que Henry lui avait murmuré un simple merci. La serveuse repartit pour s'occuper d'un énième client.

-Je vais bien, Henry ! J'ai juste un mauvais pressentiment. Storybrooke est trop calme, beaucoup trop calme à mon goût, c'est juste bizarre ! Répondit-elle en se penchant vers lui.

Son fils hochait la tête et jetait un regard dehors. Cela faisait longtemps, qu'ils n'avaient pas pris le temps de s'asseoir et de boire une boisson tout en parlant. La dernière fois, qu'il avait fait ça, avec sa mère adoptive. C'était avant la malédiction, la venue d'Emma dans sa vie. Henry se souvenait de son inscousciance et de l'attitude sa mère envers lui. Le jeune homme avait eu tort davoir réagis avec autant d'ingratitude envers sa mère. Celle qui l'avait porté, éduqué, qui lui avait appris à lire. Regina l'avait consolé lors de ses chutes, de ses maladies. Maintenant, c'était l'inverse, il se devait de la rassurer.

-Maman, détends-toi. Ce n'est peut-être rien, tu sais. Un simple reflexe face à nos vies, tenta-t-il en lui prenant la main.

Regina soupirait tout en serrant la main de son fils.

-Tu dois avoir raison, sourit-elle tout en reportant son attention vers sa tasse de café.

Bizarrement, elle ne voulait plus de ce café, elle se sentait malade à l'idée de boire une gorgée. L'odeur lui donnait la nausée, cela la dégoûtait. Pourtant Regina avait toujours adoré le café. Ses goûts changeaient ? La tasse de Henry lui semblait beaucoup plus appétissante que la sienne. L'ancienne mairesse repoussait sa tasse, il n'était pas courant que la reine repoussait une bonne de café. Henry avait remarqué le comportement curieux de sa mère. Malheureusement, il n'eut pas à poser des questions à propos de sa réaction face à son café, les Charming venaient de rentrer. Regina se tournait vers eux, surprise en voyant une Blanche-Neige affolée, tenant son bébé qui pleurait dans ses bras. Oubliant bien vite sa nausée et son maux de tête virulent qui l'avait pris face à l'odeur du café, Regina eut un petit rire face à la moue perdue de sa belle-fille.

-Alors Blanche, t'as trouvé un autre ennemi à ta taille pour te rendre ainsi ? Demanda la reine dans un sourire taquin.

L'autre brune la fixait d'une façon étrange avant de s'approcher de la table dont son fils et elle, occupaient depuis quelques minutes déjà. La jeune maman passait une main tendre dans les cheveux de son petit-fils.

-Henry, tu peux nous laisser seule, Regina et moi ? Demanda Blanche-Neige d'une voix tendre et douce.

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête avant de se lever et de rejoindre sa mère biologique et son grand-père à une autre table non loin de Regina. Celle-ci était surprise, elle et Blanche avaient mis leur passé aux oubliettes pour Henry. Mais la gentille brunette semblait vouloir un lien plus proche envers sa belle-mère. Regina avait aimé Blanche-Neige autant qu'elle avait haït. La reine l'avait élevé, elle n'avait fait que ça, depuis des années avec les cours de Rumplestilstkin. C'était la seule compagnie que Regina avait eu.

-Je voulais te parler, Regina, déclara Blanche d'une voix sérieuse.

La reine eut un petit rire en repousant plus loin le café qui la reputait.

-Vraiment ? Je n'aurais pas cru en te voyant t'installer à ma table, envoyant Henry vers ta fille. J'ai même cru que tu voulais faire une partie de carte avec moi, ironisa Regina avec un petit sourire dédaigneux.

Blanche-Neige eut un moment de doute, avant de bercer son fils qui chouinait dans ses bras. Face à image, Regina se revoyait des années en arrière lorsqu'elle avait tenu son fils dans ses bras, pour la première fois, quand elle le berçait tendrement et l'admirait dormir paisiblement sans crainte par sa présence. La reine se souvenait de ses pleurs, qui duraient parfois une nuit entière ou même des jours sans qu'il s'arrête. Un sentiment lui avait pris à la gorge, l'impuissance et les douloureux souvenirs de son enfance avec sa mère remontaient en elle lorsque Henry se mettait à pleurer ainsi.

-Il n'arrête pas de pleurer, Regina, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Ais-je un problème ? Comment faisais-tu avec Henry ? S'enquit Blanche-Neige d'un ton triste et suppliant.

Un soupir sortit de la bouche pulpeuse de Regina en comprenant parfaitement sa belle-fille, sa main venait prendre celle de Blanche. La situation s'inversait maintenant. Quand cela arrivait à une mère, quelque chose vous prenait aux tripes. On avait l'impression d'avoir un problème, que quelque chose n'allait pas. On était frustré et on cherchait des réponses à ce problème.

-Il n'y a pas de secret à être mère, Blanche. Il faut te détendre. Je racontais une histoire à Henry pour le calmer peut-être que cela fonctionnerait sur lui, s'enquit Regina pensive.

Elle n'était pas une experte dans l'éducation. Regina n'avait pas eu le meilleur des exemples concernant la parentalité. Sa mère lui avait tellement fait du mal et son père était resté un lâche envers elle, préférant suivre sa mère plutôt que de la défendre face à la méchanceté de celle-ci. Elle avait tout appris au jour, le jour avec Henry. Néanmoins, elle espérait d'avoir aidé Blanche-Neige pour son enfant. Une page se tournait entre les deux femmes, d'un commun regard, elles s'étaient mises d'accord. Une profonde amitié s'était formée entre elles.

La sonnerie de la porte résonnait dans un bruit aigu. Regina fut agacée par cette sonnette, elle se tournait pour voir les nouveaux occupants. Son cœur s'emballait en voyant Robin arriver, il lui adressait un sourire charmeur. Son cœur reprenait le dessus et elle répondit à ce sourire, heureuse de le voir plus beau que jamais. Mais ce qui venait après, finissait de briser son cœur. Marianne se tenait là, portant Roland dans ses bras, un sourire heureux aux lèvres. Ses yeux restaient fixer sur ce portrait de famille, son cœur se serrait douloureusement dans sa poitrine comme si on le hachait, le découpait en morceau, le malmenait. Elle était de retour, cela signifie que son code aussi. Leur nuit dans le caveau n'avait que ça ? Une merveilleuse partie de jambes en l'air. Son cerveau s'embrumait de ses questions qu'elle redoutait. Non, elle regrettait pas cette nuit mais lui, la regrettait-il ?

Sans un regard pour Blanche qui avait remarqué que sa belle-mère allait faire une bêtise, avait essayé de l'interpeller ou même de l'aider et de la réconforter dans cette situation horrible et très douloureuse. Regina se levait précipitamment, renversant la tasse de café sur la table. La reine ne pouvait plus voir cela, cette image. Voir le reflet de ce que sa vie aurait pu être. Elle sortit du restaurant d'un pas rapide, tenant son cœur qui se serrait dans sa poitrine. Elle ne voulait plus rien voir. Elle voulait oublier tout cela, pour ne plus jamais souffrir ainsi. Ses talons claquaient contre le bitume, le vent s'engouffrait dans ses cheveux ébènes, qui virevoltaient. Regina refermait les pans de son manteau pour se donner plus de chaleur. Elle voulait s'évader, oublier cette image. Cette nuit magique dans son caveau avait été un rêve. Mais la réalité venait de la frapper, de la réveiller de sa torpeur.

Elle avançait dans la rue en fermant les yeux pour retenir son cœur de souffrir encore une fois, une larme roula le long de sa joue. Regina avançait sans un but précis. Elle avançait d'un pas, elle en reculait de dix et cela la lassait. La reine souffrait de cette situation bien que plus que Marianne ou Robin. Elle se sentait lasse et sa force semblait la quitter.

-Regina ?

**Voilà , le seconde chapitre. Les premiers tournent autour des « enfants » de Regina, je voulais mettre les relations avec Blanche et Henry avant de commencer réellement le « Outlaw Queen ». Donnez-moi votre avis sur mon chapitre. J'espère que vous allez adorer et qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes, car je suis tellement tête en l'air. Je m'en excuse d'avance. **


End file.
